Roger "Rog" Wells
Roger "Rodge" Wells Roger isnt forthcoming with his past, not out of any sense of secrecy, more perhaps out of both shame and of boredom from telling the story over and over. Near as you can tell he was a heart-throb musician of no historical talent but great fame in his time. When things got hard he slipped into obscurity, drank, womanized, gambled and got into contact with bad people. Next thing he had become involved with a section of the criminal underworld that was a front for the direct operations of certain kindred, he wont say which probably for fear of getting caught again, but they must have still been around back in the late 50's as thats when he was embraced. He pissed off this particular group of vamps pretty bad, blew their cover or something you hear. They got a nosferatu amoung their numbers to embrace the pretty-boy, perfect punishment for his vanity. he was more or less enslaved by them for a decade or two untill he managed to get out of their grip and slip away. These days he has a love of music, bars, nostalgia, and pretending he doesnt look like a dessicated corspe by hiding his face under a hat, scarf and shades. He know pretty much any bar anywhere in new manchester, and hes quite proud of that knowledge, it means he can find contacts and cattle pretty damn easy. Despite this far-reaching knowledge, he only really has any social clout amoung the unbound and some less serious carthians. He doesnt give a damn about politics, but tends to side with the carthians. hes often quoted as saying "Im only with them because the status quo don't help me that much, if i was rich and powerful and in the upper ranks of the kindred dont be stupid, id want to keep things the way they are. As it is i'm not so yeah whatever fight the power. Whatever makes you feel like you got a purpose." '''Name: Roger Wells Clan: Nosferatu Covenant: Unbound Virtue: Fortitude (Rodge has had a spent a long time being trodden over, so if there is one thing he can be admired for, its handling shitty situations) Vice: Pride (For a guy who looks like he died in an oven, Rodge is pretty damn sensitive about his looks and reputation, dudes clinging to the past)''' '''Abilities:''' Intelligence: ** Wits: *** Resolve: ** Strength: ** Dexterity: *** Stamina: * Presence: ** Manipulation: *** Composure: *** '''Skills:''' '''Mental:''' Academics (economics): ** Computer: Crafts: * Investigation: Medicine: Occult: Politics: * Science: * '''Physical:''' Athletics: Brawl: * Drive: (car) ** Firearms: * Larceny: * Stealth: * Survival: Weaponry: * Social: Animal Ken: Empathy: Expression: (Songwriting) ** Intimidation: Persuasion: *** Socialise: **** Streetwise: ** Subterfuge: '''Merits:''' Eideric Memory: ** Haven: **** (Roger has multiple "hangouts" as he calls them across the city, none are quite ideal as havens but he likes having plenty of options spread about the place.) Barfly: * Contacts: ** Musicians, Unbound Resources: * Flaws: Disciplines: Obfuscate: ** Nightmare: * Size: 5 Defense: 3 Initiative Mod: 6 Speed: 10 Experience: Armour: Health: ****** Willpower: ***** Vitae: ******* Blood Potency: * Humanity: 7